


Private Dancer

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Lap Sex, M/M, Strip Tease, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ty's birthday, and Zane fulfills a request Ty had made at their bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricechex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/gifts), [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/gifts).



> Written for two of the most talented writers I know, [ricechex](http://ricechex.tumblr.com) and [Shannon](http://slashsailing.tumblr.com), who I love a lot and happen to share a birthday. Happy Birthday my lovelies, I hope you like this.
> 
> Special thanks to [Sarah](http://nerodeniro.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me. You're the best! <3
> 
> Takes place in the same verse as [The Bachelor Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1382443). This is a stand alone fic and it's not necessary to read TBP first, although it is referenced.

“Ok, just turn around,” Zane told him, hand still covering his eyes. Ty turned his body 180-degrees. “Ok, good. Now go ahead and sit down. Slowly.” 

Ty felt Zane’s other hand grasp his shoulder firmly and push him down. Ty’s hands felt for whatever it was he was supposed to be sitting down on, and after a few wild passes, he felt the back of a chair and lowered himself onto the cushion. “What’s going on Zane? You know I’m not big on surprises.”

“I know, doll. But I think you’ll like this one,” Zane said, removing his hand from in front of Ty’s eyes. “Ok, you can open them. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Ty opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his bedroom, sitting on one of the chairs from the dining room table. “What’s going on?” he called to Zane, who had disappeared into the bathroom.

“Just sit tight. I’ll be out shortly.” Zane reached into the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a plastic bag he had hidden behind a stack of towels and toilet paper. He took the items out and smiled. He was going to look ridiculous, but this was for Ty’s birthday, and he had asked for it once before. He removed his clothes, folding them and setting them on the bathroom counter in a neat pile. Placing one foot up on the counter, he reached for the bottle of lube.

Ty heard a moan coming from the bathroom. “Dammit Zane, what are you doing in there? Are you starting without me?”

“Almost ready,” Zane groaned. _That’ll have to do._ He washed his hands then dressed, making sure everything was tucked in properly before snapping up the pants. He pulled the vest on and looked at himself in the mirror. _This is ridiculous. But it’s for Ty._ He took a deep breath, turned around and grabbed the door knob.

Ty was fidgeting with his hands when he heard the door open. Zane stood in the doorway wearing tight, black leather pants and a matching vest that he hadn’t buttoned. Zane pointed something at his phone sitting in the docking station and music started. Ty didn’t recognize it, but it was instrumental with a pulsing, fast beat. Zane gently tossed the remote onto the dresser before slowly strutting over to where Ty was sitting.

“Zane?”

Zane rolled his body before bending over, his hands on the back of Ty’s chair. “I seem to recall a wish you made the last time I did this. Something about ‘next time I want the full Monty’ if I’m remembering right.”

Ty gulped, remembering the lap dance Zane had given him at their bachelor party. “Uh huh.”

Zane leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Ty’s lips. “Happy Birthday, baby.” Zane moved forward, straddling Ty’s chair, his crotch at Ty’s eye level. He reached down and grabbed Ty’s hands, placing them on his ass before rolling his hips again. Ty threw his head back and moaned as Zane lowered himself onto Ty’s lap. Ty slid his hands to Zane’s hips, bucking his own as Zane grinded against him. He gripped Zane’s hips harder, metal digging into his palms.

“Are those snaps?” he asked, tilting his head to look.

Zane nodded, grabbing Ty’s hands and placing them on his bare chest. “Mmm hmm. You can touch me this time, baby.”

“Fuck yes,” Ty smirked as he ran his hands across Zane’s muscled chest. He slid his right hand down along Zane’s abdomen, his fingers tracing the indentations of muscle before sneaking lower. Zane grasped his wandering hand, placing it back on his chest and shaking his head. 

“Anywhere but there.”

Ty pouted and Zane leaned forward, capturing Ty’s mouth in a passionate kiss as he continued moving his hips against Ty. “Not fair,” Ty whined after breaking the kiss.

“Shhh,” Zane said. He ran his tongue along Ty’s lips before sliding it between them. Deepening the kiss, he placed his hands on Ty’s, sliding them up his chest to his shoulders. Zane nibbled at Ty’s bottom lip before leaning back and sliding theirjoined hands down his shoulders, grasping the vest. Ty got the hint and pulled the vest the rest of the way off and dropped it on the floor. Ty leaned forward, catching a nipple between his teeth and biting down. Zane bucked against him and groaned before pushing off and standing up.

“Baby, come back,” Ty whimpered.

Zane slid his hand down his bare chest, cupping his half-hard cock and rolling his entire body slowly and gracefully. Ty moaned loudly as Zane repeated the action twice more before turning around. Zane rested his hands on his hips before looking back at Ty. “Are you ready baby?”

Ty sucked in a breath and nodded. Zane pulled at the first snaps near his hips, popping them open. Still looking at Ty, he worked open the next snaps and the ones after that, smirking when Ty groaned. Grasping the material in each hand, he bent forward and tugged hard, ripping the pants away, revealing the black G-string he had been wearing underneath.

“Fuck,” Ty whispered.

Zane tossed the pants into the corner and stood upright again, placing his hands over his bare ass, and gyrated his hips in several smooth circles. He turned to face Ty again, still moving his hips, noting the flush that covered Ty’s face. He brought his hands to the front, one on his chest and the other over his crotch as he rolled his hips into it. Ty’s eyes grew wide as Zane approached him and lowered himself back onto Ty’s lap. Threading his fingers in Ty’s hair, he continued moving his hips against him, and kissed him once again. Ty’s hands grabbed Zane’s ass, pulling Zane tight against him as he thrust his tongue hungrily into Zane’s mouth. Zane slid his hands down Ty’s neck, over his shoulders and down the front of his chest and deftly undid Ty’s belt. Ty groaned into his mouth as Zane flipped open the button and tugged at the zipper. Sucking on Ty’s bottom lip, Zane slid off Ty’s lap and down onto his knees. Grasping the waistband of Ty’s jeans, Zane looked up at Ty and tugged on the denim and Ty lifted his hips slightly off the chair. Zane slowly and carefully pulled the jeans down over Ty’s hips, pausing to carefully pull the front of Ty’s briefs over his fully erect cock. Zane removed the garments the rest of the way, tossing them to the side as he settled between Ty’s legs, resting his hands on Ty’s thighs. Zane leaned forward and ran his nose along the underside of Ty’s erection, which was resting against his stomach.

“Baby,” Ty mewled.

Zane looked up and locked eyes with Ty before licking Ty’s shaft from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the swollen head before closing his lips around it and sucking hard. Ty bucked his hips, his hands tightly gripping Zane’s shoulders. Zane slowly moved his lips down, taking as much of Ty into his mouth as he could. He wrapped his hand around the base as he slowly worked his mouth up and down Ty’s cock, flattening his tongue against the thick vein on the underside, his fist following behind his mouth as he pulled off with a pop. Hand still stroking, he flicked his tongue at the slit before swallowing him down again. Ty’s fingers found their way into Zane’s hair and tugged as he tried not to thrust into Zane’s hot, wet mouth. Zane groaned as he continued working and sucking Ty’s cock, his free hand sliding from Ty’s hip to his own groin where he palmed his erection. The vibrations from Zane’s groan coupled with seeing Zane stroking himself through his G-string was enough to bring Ty to the edge.

“Zane…baby…I’m close.”

Zane’s mouth worked its way down and then back up one last time before he pulled away. Zane looked up at Ty with swollen, spit covered lips. “Not just yet, darlin’. I’m not finished with you.” Zane gave Ty’s cock a few more pulls before standing up, his knees protesting how long he had been on them. 

Ty looked up at him, breathing heavily, his eyes filled with desire. “Oh yeah?”

Zane smirked as he hooked his thumbs under the thin string of his thong and slowly tugged them down. His cock was fully erect and bounced against his stomach as Zane stepped out of the G-string and kicked it to the side. Raising an eyebrow, Zane stroked himself a few times as he bent over and reached for something behind Ty. Zane flipped the cap on the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into his hand before setting the bottle back down. He squished it around his hand trying to warm it up before grasping Ty’s cock and slicking it up. Zane bent his knees, hovering just over Ty’s thighs, his clean hand grasping the back of the chair, his lube-slicked hand snaking behind him.  
“Yeah,” he said, grasping Ty’s cock as he slowly lowered himself onto it. Zane gasped as the head breached the tight ring of muscle and paused his movements to let his body adjust. He had prepped himself a little in the bathroom while changing into the leather pants, but he was still tight. Zane threw both arms around Ty’s neck, meeting his eyes and slowly lowering himself the rest of the way until Ty was fully seated inside him.

“Shit, so _that’s_ what you were doing in the bathroom,” Ty groaned, gripping Zane’s hips hard. Ty sat up, pressing their bodies together and attacked Zane’s mouth with his own. Zane slid his hands down Ty’s shoulders and ribs, pulling on the hem of the t-shirt. They broke the kiss long enough for Zane to pull the shirt over Ty’s head before their mouths met again. Ty pulled back panting. “You need to move.”

Zane smiled and lifted his hips before lowering himself back down onto Ty. They both moaned as Zane repeated the movement over and over, pulling himself farther and farther up Ty’s cock with each pass, his own cock bouncing against Ty’s abdomen as he slammed back down. Ty growled and pressed his fingers harder into Zane’s hip, knowing Zane would have marks there come morning. Zane’s hands gripped the back of the chair and he leaned his body back, rolling his hips as he lifted them once again.

“Oh god, Ty, you feel so good,” Zane moaned as he leaned back further and rolled his hips again. Ty’s hands slid to Zane’s lower back, supporting him as Zane writhed on Ty’s cock. Zane gripped Ty’s arms, allowing him to lean back further and changing the angle. “Oh shit,” he cried as Ty’s cock found his prostate. Zane sped up his movements, rolling his hips faster and faster, clenching tightly around Ty.

Ty fought closing his eyes, the heat coiling in his groin as he took in the sight of Zane leaning back, his chest glistening with sweat, hard cock bouncing against his stomach as he rode Ty hard and fast. “Baby. God. I’m gonna come!”

Zane pulled himself forward, planting his feet firmly on the ground, keeping the pace of his hips as his thighs burned from the strain. He grasped his own cock and started pumping his fist. “Yes. Come for me, Ty.”

Ty looked down and watched Zane work himself with his own hand as he bounced on Ty’s lap. It was too much. He groaned and gripped Zane’s hips hard before thrusting up into him and coming with a shout. Zane continued moving his hips, slowing his movements as he rode Ty through his orgasm. Ty’s head drooped and Zane stilled his hips, feeling Ty pulsing inside of him.

“Open your eyes baby, show’s not over yet.”

Ty grunted but opened his eyes, watching as Zane’s continued working himself over, his hand sliding and twisting along the length of his cock. Zane groaned and bucked his hips into his fist, coming in hot stripes on Ty’s chest and abdomen. He stroked himself through his orgasm, his hand finally stilling several moments later. Ty grabbed Zane’s hand and brought it to his mouth, tasting the come Zane had spilled onto it. Zane growled and kissed Ty voraciously, tasting himself on Ty’s tongue.

Ty broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. “That was…wow.”

“Happy birthday, baby,” Zane smirked.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.”


End file.
